Even Beyond Dreams
by animeo
Summary: Tezuka is tired of relationships not working, his family is tired of it as well. On New Year's Tezuka decideds to go out for a rare drink. One thing leads to another and he wakes up with someone else the next morning and it isn't a woman. Minor OOC Tezuka


**Ne, I'm so proud of this one-shot! You guys have no idea how proud of this I am! Even if you guys don't like It I will continue on to love it! To tell you the truth I was reading a yaoi manga and got the idea for this! though it was a little hard to adapt it to Tezuka's personaility. Well Enjoy you guys! I've also decided to dedicate this to... ModRenaissanceWoman I hope you enjoy this since you enjoyed my other TezukaxFuji fic!**

* * *

"Kunimitsu-kun, it's the New Year you don't have anyone _special_ that you wish to spend it with?" Tezuka's grandfather asked.

"After the last two times, I'm not quite ready to give that old tradition another try." Tezuka replied taking another sip of his tea. The two past new years haven't been exactly the greatest for Tezuka.

_-Tezuka age 26-_

_"I'm sorry Kunimitsu, but I've just found someone better. He's really sweet and-" Tezuka's former fiancée stopped as Tezuka held up a hand._

_"It's alright. Please get your stuff." Tezuka replied curtly._

_-Tezuka age 27-_

_"She really took everything, my wallet, and checkbook." Tezuka muttered staring at his mother._

_"I'm sorry Kunimitsu, I didn't know she was apart of a scam." His mother replied._

_"Its alright, I'll just start over on my finances then." Tezuka replied walking out of the house._

"Your twenty-eight years old! You should be like your father at this point, already married and have a son!" His grandfather protested once more.

Tezuka merely stared; he had become accustomed to this lecture. For the past 5 years it had always been the same thing, 'Kunimitsu, I've found a wonderful girl for you!' or 'Kunimitsu, you should really find yourself someone, the neighbors are starting to talk!' Personally, in Tezuka's opinion anyways, the neighbors could all rot in hell. He hated nosy people, always prying their way into someone else's business.

"You know what Hoshi-san asked me the other morning?" His grandfather continued his rant even further. Hoshi-san was a rather pushy old woman in Tezuka's opinion, always fretting over others lives, and playing match-maker.

"What would that be?" Tezuka asked dryly, he particularly didn't care what the old bat had to say, but out of politeness he inquire anyways.

"She asked if she should set you up with a nice MAN! Honestly Kunimitsu, is there something that you aren't telling us about?" Tezuka was nothing but appalled. It was true women had never worked out for him, but he had never considered something as risqué as _that_.

"Most certainly not grandfather, now if you'll excuse me. Tomorrow I have work, and since most of my coworkers will be hung over from tonight's festivities I'll need plenty of sleep. Good evening." He stood from the table and gave a small bow. "Mother, Father, Grandfather." He said before he turned to leave.

"Be careful Kunimitsu," His mother called after him.

"I will, Mother." He replied before closing the door.

* * *

Truth be told, with Tezuka being a school teacher, and with it being New Year's there wouldn't be any school the next day, mainly because almost half, if not all, of the students would be hung over just as much as the teachers the next morning. Tezuka of course, though he didn't drink often, could hold his own pretty well, meaning that he could drink quite a bit before he actually felt the effects. He had to able to do this mainly because he worked with high schoolers that should pretty much say it all.

Tezuka, unlike many of his colleagues, didn't have really any discipline problems concerning his students. Having this somewhat amazing ability to command their attention without saying anything at all, many of the other teachers envied him. Even the most rebellious of students respected him and turned in their assignments on time, it truly was amazing.

Many of the teachers blamed his looks. Something is very wrong when even the yankie's where paying attention in class(when the rarely did), and they never did anything without getting something else in return first. What else could those girls possible want from someone like him, but that?

But all that aside, Tezuka decided that through these circumstances he would try and enjoy at least one drink before anyone saw him, he did have an image to uphold.

"Tezuka is that you? My I must need to get new glasses." A suspiciously familiar voice said from behind Tezuka.

"Inui," Tezuka muttered not looking up from his cup.

"Since when do you drink?" The other man inquire sitting down beside Tezuka.

"The moment the words marriage where uttered." he replied curtly. Inui let out a small chuckle as he ordered himself a drink.

"Really? Are you that afraid of it?"

"If I give you answer will you promise to not go 'Ii data'?" Tezuka asked. He wasn't exactly attempting a joke, but given Inui's reaction it must have come off this way.

"No no, I try and avoid doing that. Kaoru gets mad when I do, but what can I say old habits die hard." He laughed.

"Well truth be told, I'm not afraid of it. Blame my up bringing, but I do want children and a wife." Tezuka mused running his right index finger around the rim of his glass. "I didn't think it would be this hard to do."

"Well given your personality and all-"

"What's wrong with my personality?"

"Nothing I'm just saying that you aren't exactly Atobe Keigo or Kikumaru. So really it isn't that hard to believe that you haven't found someone yet." Inui stated, secretly wondering if this would be his last drink because of it.

Tezuka stared long and hard at him, there wasn't any false in what Inui had just said. It was more along the lines of so much truth that Tezuka couldn't handle it.

"Inui."

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"See that's what I'm talking about!"

"Shut up!"

"Umm…Tezuka how much have you had to drink?"

"Four glasses. Why?"

"Four you don't think that's a little too much?"

"Inui over the years I've actually developed a high tolerance for alcohol. I work with High School students who play pranks. Do you realize the amount of times I've found sake in my green tea? Several, far too many to be exact." Yes even the great history teacher Tezuka Kunimitsu has had is fair share of pranks from students, much to the other teacher's denials.

"Oh, but still."

"No, just let me destroy my liver in peace." Tezuka replied holding up a hand. He didn't do this often, and when he did he wished to do it without the opinions of others.

Finally, an hour and a half and three glasses later, Tezuka decided it was time to leave.

"Tezuka are you sure you'll be ok going home?" Inui asked as he friend began to leave. Tezuka turned back and gave a small glare before replying.

"Yes Inui, I'm quite sure I'll be alright." Even though he said this and Tezuka was rarely ever wrong, he indeed wasn't alright. He'll admit it he had a few too many.

* * *

"Maybe I really should just give up on women." Tezuka muttered as he stumbled over his own feet, thus effectively landing him face first into a pile of garbage. "Crap...It would make the neighbors leave me alone." That's all he truly wanted, was to just be left alone. But not even as he laid in the trash on the sidewalk could he be left alone.

"Oi, are you alright?" A light voice asked from above.

'_Maybe if I ignore it, it will leave me alone…'_

"You'll catch a cold if you sleep out here."

"…"

"I'll rape you if you sleep out here."

"Shut up."

"Come on I'll take you home." The voice offered picking Tezuka up.

"Hey what are you doing? If you're going to rape me then just get it over with and go away." Tezuka muttered leaning on the man woman what ever it was

"Just ignore me." the voice said.

"Bastard…"

* * *

The next morning Tezuka was rudely awakened by a very loud noise, more specifically an alarm clock.

"Ugh, my head hurts…Inui was right." He murmured rolling over to stop the offending noise. Though where there usually was a cold empty spot, it as rather warm and bulgy. Curious as to what it was Tezuka reached for his glasses and looked again.

'_There isn't anyway in HELL that happened!'_ Tezuka yelled to himself as he backed out of the bed.

"Y-you!"

"Ngh?" The mass muttered as it too rolled over. "Morning." Bright blue eyes peeked out from underneath the starch white covers of Tezuka's bed.

"Who the hell are you?"

"What you've forgotten your lover from last night already?" The boy asked sitting up his honey brown hair falling over his blue eyes.

"My what?"

"You did resist a little at first but after a few li-insert freaking out Chibi Tezuka here- s you became quite enthusiastic."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not; I have no reason to lie about something like that." The boy smiled pulling his knees up to his chin.

"I don't even know your name first off, and on top of that I don't remember any thing." That was a huge lie on Tezuka's part, and judging by the smile on the boy's face, he knew that as well.

"Fuji Shusuke, and as for your not remembering, I think you do but I might be wrong considering how much you smelt like alcohol last night."

'_Sharp kid.'_

"Look I'm going to go and a shower, when I get out I don't want to see your face." Tezuka stated getting up. "Which means leave."

"You're exposing yourself." Fuji giggled pointing at Tezuka. The man looked down with a light blush before ripping the sheets off of his bed strategically wrapping the material around his waist. With a final glare Tezuka proceeded to shuffle his way into the bathroom. Slamming the door shut he leaned up against it before sliding down onto the floor.

He remembered everything, even his body remembered it. Countless times, non-stop, with such voraciously, _'I did it with a stranger and a man no less! Just cool off Kunimitsu that's all, nothing to worry about because no one will find out!' _Tezuka turned on the water and allowed it reach lukewarm before stepping in.

The memories of the night before continued to flood back to him mercilessly. _'Don't think about it don't think about it!'_ He repeated over and over as a mantra to keep himself calm, though this didn't do him much good considering that it only made things worse. The memories continued to plague him, causing him to have a rather embarrassing problem because of it.

He never heard the door open, he never noticed the soft movement of the curtain, the only thing he did notice where the small frail arms that snaked their way around his waist.

"I certainly do hope you where thinking of me when this occurred." Fuji's soft voice whispered into Tezuka's back.

"I thought I told you to leave!" Tezuka growled. (Yes growled)

"I know, but at times I'm not a very good listener." Fuji purred.

"Then here me now. Get. Out. Of. My. Shower."

"Mou, are you sure you want that?" Fuji asked snaking his hands down farther, "It doesn't seem that way to me."

"First off, personal space, please learn what that is. Second, there have probably been thousands of Child molestation laws broken here. Third, I'm not attracted to you, SO LEAVE!" Tezuka had finally had enough of this child or what ever it was.

"You've been disappointed with women right? Then why not turn to men?" Fuji asked as he left the shower. "Oh and you were quite cute last night either way Tezuka-san." Fuji stepped out of the bathroom. Once Tezuka was sure he had left only then did he relax slightly.

"That kid is crazy." Tezuka muttered to himself, still pissed off at the fact that his problem was still there. "Just think of all the horrid things that have happened the past year." That did it, though now Tezuka had another problem. All of the things he thought of involved the women in his life. "dammit."

* * *

"Tezuka-sensei, are you alright? You don't look too well." One of the few sober teachers asked the next day.

"Yes, I'm fine; I just had a rough day yesterday." Well at least he wasn't lying right?

"Oh did you finally find a nice girl?" The teacher gave Tezuka a sly grin that suggested such things took place.

"Hmm, no I didn't." _'I found a stupid rotten raping kid!'_

"Hello Tezuka-sensei. Fancy meeting you here." Tezuka turned quickly to face the voice; he was hoping it was just another one of the female teachers still drunk from the other night. Sadly it wasn't that. Fuji was there instead, wearing a pair of khaki slacks and a rather nice white button up shirt.

"F-Fuji, did you follow me here?" Tezuka asked trying to keep his impassive mask up, "What are you a stalker?"_ 'I thought I was done with that once Atobe got together with Jirou!'_

"Hmm stalker, No I'm not Tezuka-sensei, I'm just a graduate coming back to his old school that's all. Is there a problem with that?" Fuji smiled serenely looking up at the man.

'_Graduate? So I didn't break any child molestation laws? No maybe he's just really smart graduated three years early. Yes that's the answer.'_

"My Fuji-kun, you still look the same as ever even after all these years. Your casual clothes still look the same as well." The other teacher commented earning him a light chuckle from Fuji.

"Oh well old habits die hard what can I say?" Fuji then turned to Tezuka "Oh and Sensei I wished to thank you for the amazing se-" Fuji sadly didn't get to finish his comment before Tezuka's elbow collided with his stomach.

"Tezuka-sensei, you know violence isn't permitted in school!" The teacher proceeded to reprimand.

"He's already graduated it doesn't matter." Tezuka replied picking the boy up from the ground.

"Fuji-senpai why are you here?" A girl asked as Tezuka dragged him down the hallway. All Fuji did was shrug and then point to Tezuka's back. The girls gave him a confused look before blushing slightly. They never thought that the most respected teacher in the school swung that way.

"Fuji stop pointing at me." Tezuka stated without looking back.

"Ooh it's like your psychic!" Fuji giggled, "I like that!"

At this point, Tezuka wanted to just slap him. Honestly was this boy really a graduate? He certainly didn't act like it, being as childish as he was. There was only one way to figure out just who this kid really was, to the alumni archives!

"So you graduated 4 years ago?" Tezuka asked looking over the year book. If this was a game then he was seriously loosing.

"Yep, I'm almost twenty-two." Fuji smiled at the expression Tezuka was giving him _'This kid isn't serious is he? Twenty-two? That's only 6 years younger than me.' _

"That would have been your first year teaching here am I correct Sensei?" Tezuka nodded.

"You know I looked up to you even then, you inspired me to try harder."

"I never tough you Fuji-kun, I was only teaching second years at the time."

Fuji's smile softened into a more solemn one, his eyes opening to a half lidded gaze. "Tezuka-sensei asked me why it was that I even bothered going through school if I wasn't going to try. It was true why bother? Why not just graduate and stop wasting time with something I wasn't even trying at? You know I not only applied that to school, but also to Tennis."

"You where in the Tennis club?" Tezuka asked. Mainly to make sure he had heard correctly he couldn't believe this, Fuji didn't show any sign of athletic ability what so ever.

"I know it's hard to believe, someone like me huh? I don't look very athletic, as my old captain used to tell me, I have a very feminine look. Oh well it can't be helped right?"

"I guess I might have said something like that." Tezuka muttered honestly he could remember, probably because of the hangover he reasoned.

"You did, and ever since then I've…well…fallen for you Sensei. You're the reason I didn't graduate early. I wanted to see you everyday, even if it was just for a moment in the halls." Fuji blushed lightly then looked away from Tezuka. "Its silly I know, but yesterday one of my dreams was fulfilled. That is my dream to be with you."

This was the most absurd thing Tezuka had ever heard, but at the same time it was sweet in a weird twisted kind of way. Though Tezuka didn't want to admit it, he was actually starting feel something for Fuji.

"I really am weird aren't I?" Tezuka mumbled to himself as he hung his head. "To have fallen so far in life, I'm baby-sitting high schoolers and now I'm going for a guy." A small giggled escaped Fuji as he gazed on the man in front of him. "What?" Tezuka asked.

"Nothing it's just, I don't think your pathetic Tezuka-sensei. If anything I think you just grew taller in my eyes, Even though you already are pretty tall," Fuji stared up at Tezuka with admiration in his eyes. "So does this mean that you'll give me a try?"

Tezuka gave a small nod, and then turned his back to Fuji, "as long as you don't follow me to work ever again."

"Yes sir!" Fuji replied walking out behind him.

* * *

Before Tezuka knew it they where living together.

"I'm home," Tezuka said taking off his shoes.

"Welcome home! Dinner is already done." Fuji smiled from the kitchen. From Tezuka's angle Fuji appeared to be, ahem, naked underneath the apron he was wearing. "Would you like a bath first…or me?" Fuji gave a wink as he walked over to Tezuka.

"Shusuke are you naked underneath the apron?" Tezuka asked purely out of curiosity he wasn't answering Fuji's question.

"Then it's decided!" Fuji smiled hugging the taller man. The more Tezuka was with him the more Tezuka began to like him

"Hey, you didn't even give me a chance to decide!" Fuji began to pull away at Tezuka's tie, enjoying the growing lack of protests from the older man. "I love you."

Tezuka's dream of a happy home slowly began to come true, though the cute wife wasn't there Fuji was an excellent substitute for it. _'Probably even better'_ Tezuka thought. "I love you too." The smallest hint of a smile tugged at the corners of Tezuka's lips as Fuji kissed him again.

* * *

"You know what Kunimitsu, one day my photography is going to take me all over the world, and you are going to go with me." Fuji smiled as he looked over several of his newest pictures, many of them containing Tezuka and his sleepy face.

"That's impossible." Tezuka replied in a deadpan tone, flipping over to another page of a student's project.

"Didn't you say that if I tried hard then anything is possible?" Fuji retorted his face twisted into a small half pout.

"Yes but, they need to be realistic. Notice how almost none of the greatest artist in the world became famous until after death? I'm not going to allow you to commit suicide for mere fame." Tezuka's logic was true; actually there wasn't any way to argue with it in Fuji's opinion. Thus brought up another thing Fuji admired about Tezuka, his logic and way reasoning things out in a fashion that there wasn't any way to argue against it, this made Tezuka Fuji's toughest opponent yet in his game of wits.

"I can try at least can't I?"

"I never said you couldn't." Thus another thing was added to the extremely short list of things Fuji didn't like about Tezuka, his way of making everything difficult!

"Whatever I don't even want to take you with me anymore." Fuji pouted setting the pictures down.

"And that's fine too." On the outside Tezuka still had his somewhat harsh impassive facade but on the inside he truely was smiling at Fuji's way of going about things.

* * *

**See why I'm proud of it! I think its so cute! Though I originally wished to write this as Platinum pair (because I could so see Niou being Fuji in this) But I went against it and did TezukaxFuji because they are just as awsome. Maybe my next one-shot will be Platinum pair...maybe even Silver I'm not sure. Ne, which is why I'll say this now, I've got a poll going wondering who my next one shot pair should be! And once again I do hope that you have enjoyed this one-shot!**

* * *


End file.
